<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>secret unraveled by fortemps (kemonomimi)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300449">secret unraveled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemonomimi/pseuds/fortemps'>fortemps (kemonomimi)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>aborzea [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha!Estinien, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Haurchefant, Brief Introduction to a Series, Developing Relationship, In this Chilis we ride or die with ABO, Introduction Drabble, M/M, Mature for Implied Content Mostly, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Aymeric, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Relationship, They're all switches though we'll get to that, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemonomimi/pseuds/fortemps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>all it takes is a step to snap a twig.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aymeric de Borel/Haurchefant Greystone/Estinien Wyrmblood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>aborzea [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>aborzea</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>secret unraveled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The reality of the scene sank in slowly, like honey dripping down the curve of a spoon. The two caught unaware by Estinien’s unannounced arrival did not have time to part or develop some sort of farce; Aymeric, his head tilted back against the upholstery to accommodate for Haurchefant’s, armor half discarded and shrugged aside in a rare display of immodesty to expose his scent gland. Haurchefant was clearly making quick work of covering Aymeric’s soft, welcoming scent with his own milder one, and in doing so concealing a more scandalous secret. The Temple Knight Lord Commander, an omega? The Holy See of Ishgard would never stand by it. Perhaps the more liberal Eorza had embraced societies of equal standing, but in Ishgard omegas were to be cherished, set aside for a higher purpose. Usually they ended up serving the alpha Heavens’ Ward or the clergy. Alphas tended to be picked out and trained for special positions themselves, predisposed towards intensive prowess, though some chose to live and mate among themselves or their beta counterparts.</p><p>The two parted, caught in the act of their concealment. Bitter betrayal stung worse than the winter wind; Estinien felt the cold fury raise up slowly like a brewing storm within him. He thought he and Aymeric were companions that shared much with one another — everything, even. He was wrong, that he knew now.</p><p>“Estinien —“ He turned to leave without a word, unwilling to hear their excuses, but Aymeric’s hand caught the crook of his elbow and gave him pause. The touch is warm, but the room is cold. He looks back to him, and regrets it for only a moment. </p><p>Aymeric always looks enchanting. It’s something about how he always looks so disheveled yet completely at ease in his own skin at the same time that sells that dreamy-eyed look he has, but it is extra potent when he’s flushed and smells like warm bread and apples and cinnamon. </p><p>Estinien snaps.</p><p>His skin tastes sweet, he can’t get enough. The smell is good too but he wants to bury it — drench it in his own, because then everyone will know Aymeric is his. When he sucks on the gland Aymeric keens prettily and Estinien breaks, biting down because that will make him make that noise again right? He’s partially right, because Aymeric does make a pretty noise and is panting and nuzzling against Estinien’s jaw and pressing kisses against the curve of it like he can get drunk off the taste of it.</p><p>A creak from the floorboards makes Estinien throw out his arm and catch a retreating, awkward Haurchefant and tug him down. He pins him to the wall beside the reclining Aymeric, ignoring all attempts at escape, and leans in to press his face against his column of throat. Haurchefant stills, surprised, having expected an alpha-hormone induced territory squabble or something, not… whatever this is.</p><p>Haurchefant smells good too. There are traces of Aymeric on him, but lily and pine covered the sweet undertones of Aymeric’s omega pheromones. “Mine,” Estinien hisses, assertive, and rubs his scent over Haurchefant too. Betas don’t need marks, but he can’t resist it. He wants it to be undeniable that they are his. They may have left him out of their secret, but he knows now and they are past the point of no return. Haurchefant <i>whimpers</i> when Estinien bites him and the dragoon decides that was the right choice when he pulls back to admire his handiwork and is faced with two newly marked and aroused mates.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cocktease, i'm sorry. it's a slow-going series; takes a lot of brain power to write these three. </p><p>series will mostly revolve around these three in particular, but i have other pairings planned too. it's time to sully the ffxiv fandom with abo freeform. might have a few au off-branches. i have a lot of half-written works related to this project sitting in my folders, okay.</p><p>anyway. uh. here, <a href="https://discord.gg/e6w5Smx">a book club.</a> tell 'em fortemps sent ya.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>